


Improbable Physics

by LupisFidelis



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action, Adventure, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupisFidelis/pseuds/LupisFidelis
Summary: Something has happened that has combined this world and the worlds in Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. How will our inexperienced heroine fair when she is tossed into an unknown world? Let us find out together...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the FF or KH characters, wish I did. Also not profiting from this work.
> 
> This is a story I have been working on for a while, I hope you enjoy.  
> I really want to improve as a writer so please read and review.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome

Everything had gone wrong. My parents had been either killed or kidnapped. My sister was in the custody of my aunt. And I fell through a hole into a world that shouldn't exist.

What? Yeah, I fell through a hole into a world that shouldn't exist. And it sucked.

Now you might be thinking, "What happened to your parents?" or, "Why did you fall through a hole?" However, what you should be asking is, "Why on earth was there another world through the bottom of a hole!?"

As I fell the only thing I was thing thinking was, 'I wonder how deep this is.' No thoughts about attempting to slow my fall, no suspicions about why a hole is in the middle of the street, or any fears about dying when I went kersplat on the bottom of the hole.

Suddenly, the long black hole ended. It abruptly changed into a wide blue expanse. It was the sky. How was that even possible? I fell through a hole in the ground and now I'm falling from the sky? That breaks so many laws of physics that I can't even comprehend it.

But I had more pressing problems. Since I was falling from the sky, I was hurtling toward the fast-approaching ground. Now thoughts of trying to slow my fall flooded my mind. But it was much too late. Now, since I'm telling you this story, I must have survived, right? Right. Except, surviving and remaining un-injured are two very different things. When I slammed into the ground it hurt. Don't think that I'm not grateful for surviving an impossible fall but hitting a hard surface at maximum velocity HURTS. The pain chased all thoughts of siblings and parents and the impossibilities of what had just occurred from my mind.

Slowly I sat up testing each limb before putting any faith in it. Miraculously, I had only broken a couple of ribs and my right arm. I was about to walk away from a fall that was comparable to falling from a skyscraper. Was I eternally grateful to whatever benevolent deity out there that had taken pity on me and spared my life? No, no I wasn't. I was in immense pain not to mention I was stranded in a hole that was larger than mathematically possible with a broken arm.

Chasing these pointless and depressing thoughts away I stood and took a close look at my surroundings. I was in a flat plain covered with short, wiry grass. Off to my left was the faint shadow of a distant group of trees. To my right was a huge rock with different colored layers of stratum. Besides that, stone and the distant trees, there was only flat, sparsely covered ground for as far as I could see.

Great, I just fell, who knows how many feet, and landed in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no supplies of any kind. I sighed and decided to head toward the trees. Trees mean water, right? Hey, maybe there would be some edible plants too. And, you know, some sticks to splint my broken arm.

As I trudged towards the distant trees the pain was radiating from my broken arm, so I decided to distract myself by recalling the chain of events that had led to my current predicament.


	2. Memories #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this!   
> Please R&R, let me know your thoughts I'm curious.

It had been a fairly average Monday morning. I had woken up and finished school early and was working on a crochet purse for my mother's birthday. Suddenly my younger sister Sarah burst into my room.

"You will never believe what I just saw!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"I just saw Vincent and Cloud walking down the street!"

"Don't be silly. It was probably just some random guys cosplaying or something." I replied.

"You don't understand, they looked exactly like them! Even how they walk and their expressions!"

When she said that a part of me wondered just how long she had stared at these two guys walking down the street. And when she had memorized how Vincent and Cloud walk and what faces they make. It was disturbing to consider.

She interrupted my train of thought by saying, "I want to get a picture with them."

When she said that she turned crimson and stared intently at the floor.

"Then go get a picture with them," I replied bluntly. I was well aware that she wanted me to go with her, but I really did not want to go take pictures of my little sister with two random guys. But then she turned her puppy eyes on me.

"Please?" She begged.

"...fine." I relented. Whenever she used the puppy eyes I just couldn't say no. She lit up like a lamp when I agreed to her request.

"Let's go." I sighed resignedly.

I stood and walked out of my room pushing Sarah in front of me. We had almost made it to the front door when the doorbell rang.

"Is mom expecting anybody?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so," Sarah replied.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Lo and behold on the other side were the two guys dressed as Vincent and Cloud. Sarah made a slight squeak and hid behind me.

A slight sigh escaped my lips as my dorky sister hid behind me. I could not believe that she was so shy sometimes. I turned to address the two guys standing on our front porch.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I must admit I was rather short with them, but I was in a bad mood since my sister had decided to make me talk to the guys. After I asked them I turned to look at my sister who was still hiding behind me. However, a stunning silence from in front of me caught my attention and I turned back to face the cosplayers.

"..."

The guy dressed up as Cloud was looking awkwardly at the ground and the one dressed as Vincent was staring at the other. I sighed again. Guys could be so awkward and predictable.

Using my softest, sweetest and most condescending voice, I asked, "Are you lost?" The response to that question was hilarious.

Cloud blushed and ducked his head slightly. Vincent looked at me and his eyes widened slightly, surprised or, more likely, a little offended.

"Look," I said while pointing, "that is Walmart. It is about a ten-minute walk. You should be able to buy a map there. Then you should be able to get to wherever you are going."

Vincent grabbed Cloud's arm nodded once at me and dragged him in the direction I had pointed.

That was weird. I can't believe they managed to get lost in a town a small as this.

"You were supposed to get my picture with them!" Sarah whined from behind me.

I turned around and snapped, "you were the one that hid behind me and made me deal with the awkward cosplaying guys!"


	3. Water!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to put a disclaimer every time?   
> I don't think so, I'm not sure, you tell me.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of a motor coming from behind me. I turned trying the see the source of the sound, but I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, I was struck with a desire to hide. There was nowhere to... oh, wait the trees are like fifty feet away. I jogged the last fifty feet wincing with each step and desperately trying to hold my broken arm still. I entered the tree line and stopped jogging but continued walking. The sound of the motor was getting louder and louder. It seemed like they were right behind me. I turned and peered through the trees trying to see the source of the noise yet again. I was barely able to make it out as it sped by my hiding place. It was a sleek black motorbike with silver handles. Riding the motorcycle was a person(obviously) with silver hair. Now anybody who knows anything about anything knows that silver hair is almost always bad news. I was very glad that I had acted like a little kid and hid behind a tree at the sound of a motor. I waited behind the tree until the sound of the motorcycle had faded to silence. Slowly, I walked towards the open to look around and to see where the silver-haired person on a motorcycle had gone. After a couple steps, the pain from my arm reminded me that I had more pressing matters than a speed demon on a motorcycle. I turned around and began to look for a water source.

As I trudged along searching for a water source I also scanned for sticks that would be thick and straight enough to split my broken arm. I finally found two sticks that matched my criteria, but I still hadn't found any water. I decided to continue to search for water before stopping to splint my arm. So, I continued trudging.

I was about to give up looking for water when I heard the slight babble of a brook. I perked up immediately and started listening harder. Listening harder, that phrase doesn't make any sense. How do you listen harder? Anyway, I managed it, determined the direction of the steam and started walking toward it.

I arrived at the stream, washed my hands and gently rinsed the dirt off my broken right arm. I then proceeded to rip off a strip of cloth from my shirt and used it and the two sticks to splint my arm. I had never been more thankful for my over-cautious parents forcing me to take emergency first-aid classes. The throbbing in my arm intensified and I decided to sit and rest against a tree until the throbbing faded. What happens in all the stories when the main character is injured and decides to rest for a minute? They fall asleep. Yep, I was in the middle of an unfamiliar forest with a broken arm and I was falling asleep on the ground. As I slowly lost consciousness I thought of a hundred different reasons I should move to a safer location than the floor of the forest. First, I could be eaten by wolves, or bears or any other carnivorous animal happened across my body. Second, I could be touching a poisonous plant, which means I will wake up with a killer itchy rash. Third...zzzz


	4. Chapter 4

But I wasn't. I did not get an itchy rash, and I wasn't devoured by some carnivorous animal. Instead, I woke up with my back to the same tree that I had fallen asleep against. The throbbing in my arm had faded and allowed me to focus more on my surroundings.

As I glanced around the first thing I noticed was the huge oak trees that surrounded me. The youngest of them had to be at least eighty years old. Next, I realized that it was late afternoon. The shadows were long and slanted to the right. The sun was setting to my left and was painting the sky with beautiful colors that blended masterfully with each other. All of this combined with the trickling of the stream that I found created an awe-inspiring view. If only I had had a camera, but even then, all the beauty of that moment would not have been captured.

Oh well, time to stop wasting light. I slowly stood, wincing as my broken ribs and arm screamed at me telling me that I should sit still and not move. I ignored their incessant cries and began walking in a parallel direction to the sun. Which means I was moving north. I think. If directions work the same in a world in the bottom of a hole. Why did I pick that particular direction? One word: Water. I decided to follow the stream so that I would have ample water as I traveled. Plus, people tend to congregate near water. And so, I began my journey and, as I walked, my mind once again delved into the past.

It was the Saturday morning after the encounter with the awkward cosplaying guys. The birds were singing outside my bedroom window and the slight rustling of the trees told me that there was a slight breeze. This was going to be a perfect day. My family and I were going on a trip together, for the first time in ages. We were going to Washington D.C to go sightseeing. At least that is what my parents had told me. I figured that the real reason for the trip was for my parents' work, but if it meant that I got to go to the Smithsonian then it would be worth it.

When we arrived, Mom and Dad had to go to TechnoCity, just as I had predicted. So, they dropped my sister and I off at the Smithsonian. My sister lost the bet as a result and had to buy me a souvenir. We wandered all around the museum. Sarah was fascinated by the "Sounding American Music" exhibit. My attention was grabbed by the "Down These Mean Streets" exhibit. We visited the gift shop and my sister bought me a t-shirt. And, because I'm an amazing sister, I bought her one too. I was struck by a thought and I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. It was two hours past the time when our parents were supposed to pick us up. They were late sometimes, sure, but never this late. I decided that Sarah and I would head to the hotel where we were supposed to stay. I knew where it was and had walked the streets before, so we headed that way.

When we arrived at the hotel, the employee at the front desk told us that the keys for our room had already been picked up. I wasn't sure what to do after that. My parents hadn't come to pick us up, and we had no way to get into the hotel room. We still had a little money left over from our allowance, so we decided to go out to eat in a restaurant nearby. After we arrived at the restaurant and found a table, my sister said what we were both thinking.

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know, Sarah," I answered. I really had no clue. It was after seven, TechnoCity was supposed to be closed, but our parents still hadn't returned from their errand. Where had they gone? Maybe…

My thoughts were interrupted by a commotion near the door of the restaurant. Sarah and I both turned, trying to figure out who or what had caused it. When we finally caught a glimpse of who had caused the commotion, indeed, it was a person, my blood ran cold. It was a huge black man, at least six foot four, wearing a black and white suit and a pair of dark shades. He was intimidating, to say the least. Not only was he terrifying but he was looking straight at me and my sister. The commotion around him was caused by the restaurant customers tripping over themselves trying to stay as far away from him as possible. But as scary-looking, as he was, it was not the reason for my terror. I was scared because I knew who he was and what his presence meant.


	5. More Memories

My parents' job was to mediate between the government and this huge company, TechnoCity. It was their responsibility to come up with reasonable compromises that the two monopolies could agree on. And everybody knows that the people who make compromises are never popular. As a result, they had their own personal security. And the big man making a ruckus in the restaurant was one of them.

"Ms. Tahesha," (Ta-hee-sha) he called. I sighed and stood, I began walking over to him, gesturing for my sister to do the same.

"Mr. Rude," I responded. He opened his mouth to probably to tell me that he needed to talk to me about my parents and that we had to go somewhere more private. I interrupted, "I know that you being here means that there is something up with my parents, where should we go to discuss this? The keys to our hotel room have already been claimed." He nodded and the three of us made our way out of the restaurant. I hesitated not sure where exactly to go since the hotel keys had already been claimed. Rude pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"Your hotel room will be the best place to go," he stated. I agreed, and we headed that way.

"Reno is waiting in your room," Rude stated. I nodded and walked to the elevator, Sarah following close behind. She had always been uncomfortable around Mom and Dad's professional bodyguards. We arrived on the third floor, I opened the door to an interesting sight. Reno was laid out on the couch, a couple of empty beer cans set on the coffee table and three bags of chips, one on the floor, one at the foot of the couch and one on the coffee table.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the room service, Reno," I smirked. No matter what dire situation we might be in Reno was always the image of chill. He looked over his shoulder and mumbled something incoherent around his mouth full of chips. I raised one eyebrow. He chewed, and chewed, and chewed some more. You know how it is, whenever you are actually trying to chew and swallow before speaking? And it takes forever and a day to complete the task? Well, it took Reno about forty-five seconds to chew and swallow, which still seemed like an eternity. Then he tried talking once more.

"Hey, yo! How are y'all doin'? he greeted. I could almost feel Rude sigh slightly behind me. I couldn't help but smile at the contrast between the two.

"So, what happened to my parents?" I queried turning to look Rude straight in the eye, or rather, straight in the sunglass lenses. Slowly, but surely, one of Rudes' eyebrows rose from just above his sunglasses to a half-inch above them.

"Hey, who said anything 'bout yo parents?" responded Reno. "Maybe, we jus' wanted to see ya."

"Whenever I see you two it means that either my parents have received a credible threat, or they decided to take an unscheduled trip. Now, instead of answering my question with a question, could you actually answer my question? Be quick, I'm hungry."

At this explanation ended with a declaration, Reno burst out laughing, if you could call his ruckus guffawing laughter, and the left side of Rudes' mouth almost lifted into a slight smile, almost.

"Your parents have disappeared. We don't know where they are or when they disappeared, but we do know that it was not of their own volition."

"Not of their own volition?" repeated Sarah, joining into the conversation for the first time.

"Yup, their offices were totally destroyed, like a tornado tore through them. Oh, and some research files are missin'," this time it was Reno who supplied the answer.

"Research files?" I asked. Both Reno and Rude became extremely solemn at my question. Sarah and I frowned simultaneously at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"That's classified, and you wouldn't believe us if we told ya." Reno finally answered. That set my mind rolling. My parents were middlemen, negotiators. It was abnormal for them to be involved in any of the actual research. Whatever it was, it must have been either dangerous or important for them to be going over the research files. If it was some kind of weapon that would make sense, but TechnoCity specialized in computerizing the whole home, like talking to an AI to turn on the security system, turn on the AC, lock the doors, and close the windows. Ugh, thinking makes me hungry, and I was already hungry.

"Okay, well that's fascinating and all, but I'm starving so I'm gonna go get some food from the grocery store down the street. I'll be back in a bit."

"Can I come with you?" asked Sarah.

"Nah, you stay here and hang out with Reno and Rude. You could tell them about the cosplaying guys that you were too scared to talk to," I answered with a smirk. I walked out quickly before Sarah could come up with a scathing remark.

I exited the hotel and began walking down the sidewalk toward the store thinking about what sounded good to eat. A chill ran up my spine, I could feel somebody watching me. I checked over my left shoulder scanning as far as I could. After waiting ten seconds, I checked over my right shoulder scanning as far as I could. Not seeing anyone, I decided to keep walking and turn right at the next street, then wait to see if anyone would come around the corner looking for me. I increased my pace ever so slightly and turned the corner, I quickly ducked into a doorway a little way from the corner and waited. And waited, and waited some more, but no one who came around the corner seemed to be looking for anyone. After three minutes, I crossed the street and continued on my way to the grocery store.

I was almost to the store when I felt the chill again. I resisted the urge to glance over my shoulders and kept walking at the same pace as before. I arrived at the grocery and stepped inside. The chill stopped, I sighed in relief. I shook myself and bought some bread, mozzarella cheese, tomatoes, and some balsamic vinaigrette. I left the grocery store and started to head back to the hotel when I felt the chill once again. This time, I swung around and searched behind me for the culprit. There was no one there. I slowly turned back around and started to walk again. Suddenly, I heard a sickly smooth voice in my ear, "Welcome to the world of fantasy," then I was pushed into a dark circle that hadn't been there a second ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how our heroine got into her current predicament. But what will happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

Loud clashes of metal on metal accompanied by the sound of harsh yells concluded the memory. I glanced up, realizing that I had come to the edge of a level clearing. There were three boys, or rather, two boys and a beast. They were viciously fighting against an endless wave of small colorless creatures. I hesitated, not wanting to get caught up in the battle. Taking a step back, I realized I was already caught. Twelve of the strange creatures had surrounded me and were closing in quickly.

In moments of life-threatening danger your perception of the world changes. The change is caused by the adrenaline in your system. Hearing, smell, sight, and touch are all heightened and your brain processes things faster than normal. As a result, I got a good look at the strange creatures that were threatening me.

Giant, circular, black eyes were surrounded by a completely white face. A sharp pointed snout sported dagger-like teeth that matched the five needle claws that graced each foreleg. The rear legs were shaped like that of a dog, but instead of merely four claws there were six. At the end of the creature was a long, skinny tail that resembled the body of a snake.

I processed these terrifying features in a matter of seconds. I had to. I was forced to turn my attention to the fact that they were getting closer and closer. At that moment the only features that mattered were the teeth and claws. I had nothing to fight them with, or any skills to do so, for that matter. Just as the creatures were about to lunge, just as I thought my life was at an end, the beast tore through half of the creatures and scattered the rest. I was saved, at least for now. I waited, shaking at the near encounter until the beast turned his attention to me.

Then, I was shaking from the weight of his gaze. He was huge, at least seven feet tall. He had giant fangs and looked more like a bear than a man, yet he walked on two feet instead of four. He was covered with fur, and still wore clothes. A faded purple cloak joined together by a gold clip adorned his shoulders. He wore blue pants that looked ancient and well worn. He prowled closer. Each time he drew closer, my legs shook more. His dark eyes were glaring into mine. For all the fear I felt, I could not focus on the current situation. The only thing that I could think about was just how rotten my luck was.

Thinking back now, I must have been a pitiful sight. Clutching my splinted arm to my stomach, covered in dirt, leaves, and other debris, slightly hunched over from the pain in my ribs, with eyes the size of saucers and filled with fear, I certainly wasn't intimidating.

I took a step back from the fearsome man-wolf only to bump into something else. Half-turning, I looked up into the face of the one who was in my escape path. The first feature that caught my attention was his hair. It was silver (oh dear) and really, really spiky. His eyes were a beautiful aquamarine and were surrounded by thick, long eyelashes. And he was about my age… Though distracted by his appearance, I still noticed the strange blade that he held in one hand.

It was beautiful. It looked like the wing of a dragon where the bones or veins are a purplish color and the membrane is blood red. At the hilt was an eye the same color as his own. The strangest part of the entire weapon was the angel wing that was attached to one side and stuck out. Almost like the bittings on one side of a key.

Sensing motion, I turned back around to see that the wolf-man was within three feet. I squeaked and tried once again to retreat, only to once again collide with the silver-headed, blue-eyed boy that was in my way to safety. Suddenly a cheery voice called out from behind me.

"Stop it already, Beast. You're scaring her."

I tried to turn and look at the speaker, but the beast or Beast had moved closer again and I decided to keep my attention on the person that was most likely to hurt or kill me.

As I kept my eyes on the creature in front of me, whose name I figured was Beast, I realized that I was still very close to the guy with the sword behind me. I wanted to scoot away but that meant scooting closer to the beast.

Wait a minute, how many people were there even? The happy person had talked to him as if he could. Or was Beast the name of the person behind me? And were had the endless wave of the scaled creatures gone? Questions whirled through my head at an unparalleled pace. I was about to put a voice to some of them when the cheerful person entered my field of vision from my right.

He had blue eyes too, but his were closer to the color of that of the sky than the green-blue of the sea. His hair was a light shade of brown, closer to blonde than anything else. His clothes were very strange. Black and yellow shoes with blue straps, combined with puffy, genie styled pants that were black and blue with yellow straps, along with a red shirt with a black jacket with more yellow straps gave the overall impression of a teenager with an interesting sense of fashion. He held a type of sword as well but his looked almost exactly like a large key. A chain hung from the hilt, at the end of which was a symbol of three circles joined together to resemble a head with ears on top. It reminded me of the Mickey Mouse outline.

But that was impossible, wasn't it? After all, for all intents and purposes, I was on a different world, possibly in a different dimension type thing. They couldn't have their own Mickey Mouse, could they? What are the odds of that? Two different dimensions having the same character? Ugh, too much thinking makes me hungry. And I never got to eat the meal I had picked up from the store, to begin with. Now I'm hangry.

For those who have never experienced being hangry, it is like someone is constantly pinching you and will not leave you alone. You can't think straight, and it is impossible to remain patient and calm. Especially when you are in extenuating circumstances that are nerve-racking and tedious. Being hangry also gives you a sense of bravado, just like being angry.

Fueled by this temporary sense of confidence, I stepped to my left to face the two guys and the beast and put my back to something besides a muscular, attractive, and seriously distracting guy. I did not stand against a tree, opting instead to leave it open to the surroundings so that I would be able to run away if necessary, though I wasn't sure if I would be able to outrun the man-wolf, creature, thing. You know what, I'm just gonna call him Beast until told to call him something else.

I looked at all three of them more closely and realized that the two guys were, in fact, teenagers. They couldn't have been much older than me, at the ripe old age of seventeen. Beast, on the other hand, held himself more like an adult. Finally, after about thirty seconds of looking each one up and down, I decided to ask my first question.

"Who are you?" I might possibly have been shorter with my question than first intended. In my defense, I was hungry, really hungry. I was surprised by the response though.

The brunette smiled just about the biggest smile I'd ever seen. The dude with the dragon-angel sword just stared at me. Which honestly, I had come to expect from people with the same type of aura that he had. Beast appeared to relax once I spoke.

After a few seconds, the brunette answered, "Hi! I'm Sora, that's Riku, and that's Beast." Pointing in turn to the teen with silver hair and then to the one I had previously dubbed Beast. At least I was right about his name. "What's your name?" finished Sora. '

"I'm Tahesha." I was caught slightly off-guard by his boundless cheerfulness. People like him, optimists, half-glass full types, or whatever you want to call them, tend to give me a headache.

The longer I looked at him the bigger his grin seemed to grow. I glanced from Riku to Sora and then back again. There could not have been two more different people in the same place. Or at least that is what I thought until I met… well, that part of the story comes later. Riku was quiet and didn't have very big expressions. Sora, on the other hand, was just about the loudest person I'd ever met, and he had humongous toothy grins, which seemed to be his only facial expression.

"So, Tash, where did you come from?" Sora asked.

"Umm, the sky?" I tried.

At that answer, Sora looked confused. First time he had done anything but smile. "You came from the sky?" he responded.

During this exchange, Beast and Riku continued to watch me. Like they were trying to read my thoughts. It made me uneasy, I mean nobody likes to be stared at for long periods of time. It's just uncomfortable. As they continued to stare, I continued to ignore them deciding to focus on the only approachable member of the group.

"Yeah, I was walking to my hotel and some guy pushed me into a hole that led to the sky of this place," I answered Sora's question.

It seemed like Sora was just as confused as I was. Riku, on the other hand, seemed to be amused by something. He had a slight smirk on his face, along with the look that said he had it all figured out.

"She must have come from another world. Though, how she actually got here…" Riku's voice got quieter and his smirk disappeared as he reached the end of his sentence.

Slightly frustrated, I ran my fingers through my thick, red hair. After what seemed like hours of quiet contemplation Sora spoke up once again.

"Since you have no idea where you are, how about you tag along with us for a while? At least until you figure out how to get back to your world."

I thought about it. I considered it. I examined the offer from every possible angle trying to determine if he was messing with me. But the suggestion was made with such jubilant naivety that it could not be interpreted as anything but kind helpfulness.

"Alright," I finally answered. "That sounds like a good idea. Where are you headed?"

"My home," Beast answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, congrats for reading this far.   
> I am a little stuck when it comes to what to do once they reach Beast's castle, any ideas?  
> Also please R&R.  
> I want to know what you think.


End file.
